Taken By Force
by Diagon Alley1
Summary: Lucius Malfoy. Hermione Granger. Not pretty. Rated R


Title: Taken By Force  
  
By: Diagon Alley  
  
Email: invader_gaz_0@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Lucius Malfoy can't not stand by and watch Hermione anymore. He decides to do something about it….  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Lucius angst, HHR- Harry/Hermione Romance  
  
Spoilers/Time span: Um, I don't know really where this stands, but I'd say that all four books happened and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are in their fifth year.  
  
  
Feedback: please o please o please  
  
Thanks to: My friend, Shadow, for the idea.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate these. Harry Potter and the rest of the characters in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling as well as Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
  
Taken By Force  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
So this was the Mudblood Draco was so taken with. Lucius couldn't see why. Aside from her eyes, there was nothing exceptional about the girl. She was rather bland looking with her bushy brown hair and cinnamon eyes.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was at Hogwarts for the day, trying to find some excuse to get Dumbledore removed from his position at Hogwarts. He'd been walking around the grounds when he'd turned a corner and saw Harry Potter, that stupid little boy, and his two friends, Arthur Weasley's idiot child, and that dammed Mudblood Hermione Granger Draco never shut up about. He'd been about to approach the trio when Dumbledore himself came strolling up. He'd seen Lucius and they'd walked to his office. Dumbledore had also wanted to speak to Hermione as well. Now, Lucius sat in Dumbledore's office while the old bastard went off to find something. He was alone with Hermione. That's all that mattered. Lucius watched as Hermione spoke to the phoenix Dumbledore kept in the office. His eyes traveled up and down her small body, examining every inch of her. She felt Lucius' gaze on her and turned.  
  
'You're the Mudblood, ' Lucius said callously. Hermione stiffed, but didn't reply.  
  
'I don't know what my son sees in you. He's such an idiotic child. He never shuts up about you, God only knows why, ' he continued, his gray eyes regarding Hermione coldly.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, ' Hermione said softly, though her voice was colder than ice, 'I don't know what makes you think you can insult me in such a manner. I don't think you'd be too happy if I started insulting you and your looks and your family.'  
  
Lucius only grinned.  
  
'I doubt that I would even care, dear, ' he replied. Hermione glared at him.  
  
'You're a horrible man. You're son's destined for trouble and you don't even bother to try and save him. You yourself are evil and hateful and you probably forced your wife to marry you. You make your money off poor souls who don't have anything to spare. You disgust me, Mr. Malfoy, ' Hermione spat bitterly, her cinnamon eyes alive with hate.  
  
'That was…. interesting. Hardly even hurtful, ' Lucius said, amused. Hermione's eyes flashed. Lucius smiled wider. She stood there, fists tightly clenched, very rigid; looking at though only sheer will was keeping her from lashing out at him.  
  
'You are an evil…horrible…pathetic….' she muttered, struggling to find the right words. Lucius stood up quickly and grabbed Hermione's chin rather hard.  
  
'I am *not* pathetic. I am anything but, ' he hissed icily, his face just inches from her own. He felt a horrible anger running through him. Was this how she treated Draco? How could he love her?  
  
Hermione smirked.  
  
'You think what you want to, ' she said lightly, glaring up at him. Lucius felt something hot rush through him. He released the girl's chin and gazed bitterly down at her.  
  
'One of these days girl, one of these days…' he told her, turning away.  
  
'Is that supposed to be a threat?' she demanded, her eyes amused.  
  
She's enjoying this. Bloody fuck, she's enjoying this, Lucius thought wildly. He turned towards Hermione.  
  
'I don't know what Draco sees in you. Nor do I really want to. Perhaps he gets turned on when you call him names, ' Lucius said casually. Hermione tensed again. Lucius looked back at her and walked towards her again.  
  
'But, he is a lot like his father, ' he muttered.  
  
'Yes, dirty, deceitful and a bastard, ' Hermione replied. Lucius gave a short laugh, cold and humorless, bent his head and, before he could stop himself, kissed Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
What's he doing? Why…what should I do…, Hermione pulled away from Lucius.  
  
'What d'you think you're playing at?' she said frostily. She was still reeling from the kiss.  
  
'I'm going to fuck you, Mudblood, ' Lucius said calmly.  
  
Hermione felt something very cold run into her stomach. Her knees began to tremble and she tried to take a step backwards. She stumbled into Dumbledore's desk.  
  
This can't be happening, she thought. She fell back onto Dumbledore's desk and before she knew what was happening, Lucius' body was pressing down on her own.  
  
'No!' Hermione screamed and beat at his shoulders, 'No, stop!! Get off me!' Lucius smiled as he pressed himself against Hermione. She bit her lip and tears began to run down her cheeks.  
  
'There, there, idiot girl. It'll be over in just a few minutes, ' Lucius said softly, wiping away her tears.  
  
'No, ' Hermione whispered, terror running through her.  
  
'Oh, yes, dear, ' Lucius grinned. He kissed Hermione, long and hard. She tried to pull away, but she was pinned against Dumbledore's desk. She felt something hard pressed into her.  
  
Oh, God help me, she thought. Lucius broke away from her and looked down at her.  
  
'Now comes the fun part, ' he said, grinning like a mad man. He pulled up Hermione's robes.  
  
'No!' Hermione screamed, suddenly finding her voice, 'No, stop it! Oh, help me, please!'  
  
'No one will help you, Mudblood, ' Lucius said. He touched her between her legs and Hermione shuddered. His fingers where like ice. Lucius bent down to kiss her again…and then something came flying out of the air. It struck Lucius hard in the shoulder.  
  
'Ow!' Lucius screamed. He grabbed his shoulder, rolling off Hermione. She sat up quickly, pulling her robes over herself once again. Something else came flying and this time; it hit Lucius on the side of the head. He slid to the floor, unconscious. Hermione, still seated on the desk, turned to the door. Harry stood there, clutching a vase in his hand.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione cried out, ' Oh…Harry…Malfoy's dad…he…oh, Harry, ' Hermione burst into tears.  
  
'Oh, Hermione, ' Harry said. He looked vaguely uncomfortable as he gently patted her shoulder.  
  
'Harry, ' Hermione sobbed, and wrapped her arms around him. She cried, clinging to Harry as though he was her only life support.  
  
'It's…um…it's all…right, Hermione, ' Harry said, relaxing slightly and holding her close to him. Hermione closed her eyes. Her nose was resting against Harry's neck and she could smell his skin. He smelled like a wonderful mix of chocolate, grass, and peppermints. Hermione smiled. She loved Harry's smell. It was so much more different than Lucius'. He'd smelled of cold metal and wax. She tightened her arms around Harry's neck. Harry stood in front of her, her legs on either side of his waist, while she sat on the edge of Dumbledore's desk. Harry pulled back a bit, looking down at Hermione solemnly. She shivered, strange feelings pooling through her stomach as she gazed into Harry's deep eyes. Harry's face remained serious, his eyes holding no trace of the usual laughter and mischief that was always in them.  
  
'Harry, ' Hermione gently touched Harry's cheek, ' thank you.' Harry smiled softly.  
  
'Anytime, Hermy, ' he said, tilting his head to the side. Hermione felt tingles run through her. She'd never thought of Harry like this before. Before, he'd just been her best friend, and she'd always thought she was going to end up with Ron. Now, though, it was different. Suddenly Harry was the only person Hermione ever wanted to love. Harry must have felt the same way as well because before Hermione knew what was happening, Harry had bent his head and was kissing her softly. Hermione closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She pulled Harry closer to her, kissing him back with passion she didn't even know she had. And Harry kissed her right back, equally passionate. When they finally did pull apart, Hermione wondering briefly how much time had passed; Harry gently ran his finger across Hermione's jaw line.  
  
'Hermione, ' he said softly, kissing her cheek gently.  
  
'Hmmm? ' Hermione replied as Harry's lips found her own again.  
  
'I love you, ' he said. Hermione felt his lips move under hers and smiled.  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
'Well, isn't that sweet, ' Harry and Hermione sprung apart, rather guiltily, and looked wildly around the room. Hermione's eyes fell on Lucius Malfoy, who had woken up and was watching them with a smirk that was mostly likely where Draco got his.  
  
'Malfoy, ' Harry said grimly.  
  
'Harry Potter, ' Lucius replied, just as, if even more, coldly. He got to his feet. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized he had his wand out, and it was pointed at Harry's chest.  
  
'You stupid boy, ' Lucius muttered, 'You take everything that rightfully belongs to my son.'  
  
'What d'you care about your son?' Harry demanded, his green eyes narrowed. Lucius took a step towards Harry, wand still pointed at Harry's chest.  
  
'I WILL NOT HAVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TAKE AWAY THE LOVE OF MY SON'S LIFE, ' Lucius roared suddenly, and lunged at Harry, his wand forgotten. Harry quickly stepped out of the way and Lucius went flying past him, where he landed, crumpled on the floor. Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding and turned back to Harry, but Lucius was standing up again. He was speaking to Hermione this time.  
  
'Idiot Mudblood girl. I don't know what Draco sees in you. You're unfaithful, a liar and—'  
  
'Don't you *ever* call Hermione a Mudblood again, d'you hear me?' Harry broke in. He faced Lucius, cold fury reflected in his eyes.  
  
'Don't *you* tell me what do to, Harry Potter, ' Lucius whispered, his voice deadly. He reminded Hermione of Snape. They stood facing each other for a few more moments, and then before Harry could react, Lucius knocked the boy to his feet.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione screamed. Lucius wrapped his hands around Harry's throat, cutting off his air.  
  
'You…stupid…brat, ' Lucius hissed. Hermione looked around the room desperately for anything that might help Harry. She spotted Lucius' wand. She knelt quickly and picked it up. When she turned to Lucius and Harry again, Harry was only half conscious.  
  
'STUPEFY!' Hermione yelled, pointing the wand at Lucius. A jet of red light shot out from the wand and hit Lucius in the side of the face. He slumped to the floor, once again unconscious. Harry shoved Lucius off him and stood up.  
  
CRASH! The door flew open, and in stepped Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Snape.  
  
'What has been going on here?' Dumbledore said lightly, his eyes on Lucius.  
  
'Um, ' Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor, suddenly embarrassed by what Lucius had nearly accomplished. Harry reached over and squeezed her hand tenderly. Then he turned back to the three teachers and told them everything, beginning from when he walked into the room, leaving out the kiss he'd shared with Hermione, naturally. He didn't think the teachers wanted to hear about that. Dumbledore seemed to guess it however. His blue eyes were solemn, but they held a momentary sparkle when he looked first at Harry, then at Hermione. It was gone rather quickly, however. He sighed, and looked at Lucius.  
  
'I'll guess we'll have to do something with him?' McGonagall asked, glaring at Lucius' still form. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
'Severus, would you kindly take Mr. Malfoy to the holding cell down the hall. Then please contact the Ministry. Minerva, if you would be so kind as to escort him, I'd like a few words with Harry and Hermione, ' Snape and McGonagall nodded. They walked past Harry and Hermione, who were still holding hands. When Snape glanced down at Hermione, she saw what could have been sympathy in his eyes. Then, the two professors were gone, and Snape was cast out of Hermione's eyes by Dumbledore's next words.  
  
'I see Mr. Malfoy underestimated you two once again, ' he said. Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
'Yes, well, I do suppose that's it with his career. All his importance, gone within two minutes…' Dumbledore trailed off and looked at Hermione gravely, 'I'd like you to tell me what happened, exactly, ' Hermione blushed and glanced at Harry. Harry smiled back, reassuringly and tenderly. Hermione turned back to Dumbledore and told him everything that had happened after Dumbledore had left the room. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him, ' he muttered, 'but you are well, and unharmed, I presume?'  
  
'Yes, sir, ' Hermione nodded. Dumbledore nodded wearily.  
  
'Then I have much to attend to, ' Harry and Hermione stood, and left the office. They walked in silence for a long while, not speaking. Hermione glanced up at Harry every now and then, closely examining him. It was as if he'd been brought into a whole new light. She was seeing things she'd never noticed before. The way his inky black hair fell across his forehead, hiding his bangs. The way his eyes, so brilliantly deep and green, sparkled and caught the light and seemed to hold it in his eyes. The way he walked, as if he was eager to turn around each corner and see what it might be hiding. The way he smiled slightly as he glanced around at the familiar suits of armor, the tapestries, and the staircases. Finally, when they were a few minutes away from Gryffindor Tower, Harry stopped her, quite suddenly.  
  
'Are you all right, Hermy?' he asked.  
  
'Of course, ' Hermione replied, slightly startled by the question. Harry frowned at her, but seemed to accept her answer. They continued walking on, when Harry stopped her a few paces later.  
  
'Hermione?' he asked, facing her.  
  
'Hmmm?' Hermione faced him, looking up into his wonderfully bright eyes curiously.  
  
Harry blushed, and looked suddenly embarrassed and terrified. Hermione smiled. She hardly ever saw Harry blush and realized she loved it when he did.  
  
'Um…I was…uh…wondering if…er…. you'd…. um…. go…to…. er…dinner…. um, with me…tomorrow night?' he stammered, blushing more than ever. Hermione, however, was pleasantly surprised. She tinged pink a bit as well, but smiled.  
  
'I'd love to, ' she smiled shyly at him. Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
'Oh! That's great. When, um…should we…er….'  
  
'Leave?' Hermione suggested.  
  
'Yea! When, um…d'you think….' Harry looked extremely relieved.  
  
'Eight-ish, ' Hermione replied calmly. Harry nodded.  
  
'Yea, ok…that's good. Yea…that's, er, fine, ' Harry said, his face and his eyes now looking like a Christmas ornament. Hermione smiled, then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Then I'll see you tomorrow at eight, Harry Potter, ' she said softly, against his skin. Harry shivered.  
  
'Yea, ' he whispered. He hugged her.  
  
'I'll see you then, Hermione Granger, ' Hermione now found herself blushing as well.  
  
'I've got to get to the library. I'll see you later, Harry, ' she said. Harry smiled and then kissed her quickly.  
  
'Bye, ' he said, still blushing.  
  
'Bye, ' Hermione smiled at him. He turned and walked off, looking happier than he had in weeks. Hermione turned and began walking back to the library, thinking of what she would wear tomorrow. And how jealous Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, her sort of friends, would be when they found out Hermione Granger had a date with Harry Potter. 


End file.
